Lullaby
by Akuafina
Summary: Trinity is my name, And three years ago I killed all the family I had left. When an invitation comes from the black order and a strange man appears I find a new family. When one of up goes missing it's us to me and my favorite stranger to find him.


Hey peeps just a little know what before I start this is a chapter story and I will try to post as often as possible. I hope that you enjoy my story and I wont keep you any longer to start reading. Please leave me a review at the bottom your comments are always welcome.

* * *

><p>It was a long journey here. Although the 3 years was all we had spent together I had been the happiest in those day's... the day's spent with my new family. A family -1 now. To tell you our journey will take a long time, but for you to understand I think it is necessary. As said before, it was three years ago, on the day of my 16th birthday when our fates collided.<p>

"Okay trinity it's time to get ready for your big day! Up up up! Your guest will be arriving soon!" My dad smiled brightly as he paraded into the room, his usual perkiness still overwhelmed me even after 15 previous years of the same thing. Every year on my birthday my dad would become someone else, one big ball of energy. I groaned in protest as the burst of sudden noise roused me from my dreams.

"Dad! stop being so perky! It's not like you." I rolled over and tiredly got up sitting on the edge of my bed.

"But today is your day! You should get up early or you'll miss out on all 24 hours of fun fun fun!" He smiled and bustled about opening up the windows and picking up my discarded clothes from the floor. "besides your aunt kristy just got here and no matter what that woman does she never seems to me in a good mood until you come around." I sighed wearily and put on my slippers as I shuffled over to my closet. "Oh no no no! Today you were your birthday outfit."

"Dad!" I groaned in protest, "It's not fair! I'm 16 this time can't I just wear something normal?" He laughed outright at my comment like I had said something hilarious before continuing to move about in my room.

"Of course not! Each year on your birthday I throw you the best party of the year. This year as an added bonus your turning 16 and that means it's gotta be 2 times better than all the previous years!" he placed the dress on my newly made bed and smiled kissing my forehead, "Now get dressed and come down stairs before your aunt ruins all my good preparations in the ballroom!" And with that my father closed the door, gone just as suddenly as he came.

I sighed in exasperation at my fathers eagerness and grab my brush out my curls, Turning 16 was a momentous occasion but each year I had grown to dread my birthday. It was the only day my father ever decided to take notice of me. It was rather boring the rest of the year when all father cared about was having a perfect daughter and then one day a year he would become the best dad ever and spoil me rotten. I sighed and I put my hair up and pinned it up with my mother golden hair piece my mother had died in giving birth to me leaving behind only a hairpiece for me to remember her by.

I got up and grabbed the dress quickly changing into it and placed my pajamas in the hamper for the maid to clean up later. I went to the door and sighed softly working up the courage as I had to each year and opened the door. So far it was business as usual but down stairs I knew all my family was waiting to greet me. I said hello to a few of the guest who were staying here and went downstairs. My family had owned this inn for generations dating back to 100 years ago, I'm the only child to my father Christan bell and I was raised to be a proper girl that was expected of the inn master. I made my way down the stairs lost in my thoughts and found my self in the dining hall where my aunt Kristy was waiting.

"Trinity!" My aunt kristy was always full of energy when she greeted me and smiled happily pulling me into a tight hug when she saw me, "Oh look at how you've grown! I can't believe you're 16 now!" My aunt kristy was from my dad's side of the family since it would most definitely be impossible for my mom to have a sister. The main females of our family inherit a power full innocence called the archive innocence and only the females are allowed to carry it and as a condition of our birth we are given the innocence at birth and our mothers lose their life during the transfer.

I smiled kindly at my aunt and hugged her back before she released me. it wasn't everyday I got to see other members of my family. just like my father all my family came down for the occasion. I still can't tell if my aunt was ever genuinely happy to see me since I only saw her one day of the year. Behind my aunt was my grandfather on my mothers side. he lived with us but none the less he gave me a hug good morning and a happy birthday wish. My grandpa was the only one who cared enough about me to be kind all 365 days of the year. I went through the line of family members. my twin cousins Maybell and Max who bullied me since I was 6 until I learn sword fighting, my grandma on my dad's side she never cared to show me any affection, and finally after everybody else came my wretched uncle Curt he always took extra precaution to be the last one to greet me so that way he could take as long as he wanted in doing so.

"It's a pleasure to see you again dear niece." He smiled at me as he hugged me as he grabbed at my ass and gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Of course none of my family ever noticed his actions after their greetings they went about talking only to each other. He took extra care to whisper in my ear so that only I could hear his words. "I do so love to see you each year and now you're 16 what a definite cause for celebration." I cringed inwardly at his words each one coming off with sick seduction his voice was one of a snake and I hated every breath the man breathed. I pushed him away and made a show of smiling kindly.

It was after all my job to be a perfect daughter.

"Thank you uncle but I'd rather you not have anything to do with the celebrations." I kept the fake smiled glued to my face speaking low so that only he would hear, not that anyone ever paid me much attention. He smiled right back at me with the ever present hint of lust in his eyes.

"Don't worry dear no will will ever think I had anything to do with your private celebrations." He laughed silently and went to join the rest of my family. they greeted him warmly as always he really was the baby to the family, he was born last to my grandma on my fathers side and he has been sick his whole life but every year he made enough progress that the doctors allowed his to leave so he could come to his nieces birthday. I sighed mentally and left the hall hiding away in the girls room. I knew eventually someone would come find me so I could open presents and make a birthday wish but until then I could remain unnoticed. I frowned showing momentary weakness, if there was ever a man I would like to kill it would be him! I'm always looked down upon the stupid blind girl! The wretched daughter of their beloved Valentine.

My mother had been a rare diamond she was always so frail and kind. everyone in the family had loved my mother. they had one kid before me, my older brother. I never met him but sometimes I dream about what he would have been like. he died before I was born disappeared one day never to be seen. My mother was devastated and the stress sent her into early labor where she birthed me. The cursed one. I've been paying for my very existence since I was born. It was horrible that since no one cared to notice me it left my uncle free to express his sick desire for me. I wept in that bathroom and only after I was all out of tears did my aunt come looking for me.

"Trinity? Darling dinner is ready and everyone is waiting for our guest of honor." she had her usual perky voice going that she always had when she talked to me and she knocked twice before leaving me, "I'll be waiting with the others so hurry along." I sighed at her voice, they always sent her to collect me. I stood up and grabbed the role of bandages from the drawer in the bathroom I had soiled my previous ones in nasty tears. Father had forced me to wear bandages around my eyes and forehead since I was a baby saying the eyes of my mother would make people hate me. I had been beaten whenever he saw me without them so even know I still wore them. After tying the knot tightly at the back of my head using my hair to cover up the knot. I stood there collecting myself before going out to join everyone, A perk to wearing the bandages? No one would know I had been crying. there was no real downside since I was blind anyway.

I was greeted kindly and was seated at the head of the table, best thing about sitting there was no one was next to me, bad thing? Everyone was staring at me.

I smiled and grabbed my fork taking the first bite of food making a show of my enjoyment for the food as everybody else started to eat as well. I really did enjoy the food the only cook who was better than me was my grandpa and he had taught me everything I knew. To compensate for me being blind we had come up with crafty was for me to cook and it was fun every time I was allowed in the kitchen. I ate happily and cleaned my plate finishing first only seconds before everyone else. they all chatted lightly as I was lead from the hall into the ballroom they sat me in a chair and told me it was time for presents. Oh great! I thought and rolled my eyes. Yet another perk of the bandages, no one can see my utter lack of interest.

"Up first is me!" My aunt giggled her excitement and handed me a small box. I ripped open the packaging with fake enthusiasm and opened the box, a distinct jingle came from inside and as i felt the object I discovered it was a necklace. "Isn't it awesome? i saw it in the store and absolutely had to get you it! it's a pure gold chain and it has beautiful tear drop onyx hanging all the way down!" She smiled rather pleased with herself awhile back she had asked me my favorite color and seeing as how I knew only one color I said black. The gift must have been expensive but in my family expensive meant pocket change. I smiled and thanked her kindly as she took it from me to put in a pile before handing me a new gift.

"That one is from us." The voices belonged to my twin cousins. I unwrapped theirs in the same fashion and ran my hands over this gift as well, "Its a new violin we heard yours broke from the cat so we got you a new one." Their voices also told me they were quite proud of how thoughtful they were and i thanked them as well actually feeling a bit of happiness, I loved the violin quite a bit and it was another one of the few times I got to be alone with my grandpa. that too was taken away from me and I was given another gift.

"I hope you enjoy my gift." That voice was my dear grandpa and I definitely didn't waste any time in opening his gift. I felt the familiar feeling and smiled, "My gift is a brand new katana just for you. I heard from your instructor that you upgraded to using real blades and so I thought you would like your very own blade for class." And on it went A new dress from grandma, a new repair kit for my new violin from dad, each time I thanked them. all the way down the line till the last gift was given to me.

"And last but not least that gift is from me." There it was, The snake. My uncle's gift was unwrapped without me bothering to fake eagerness and i frowned when i felt it, "A book. I only realized the thoughtlessness of my gift after I had purchased it but by then it was already too late to get you something new. My uncle sounded pained by the thought of disappointing me and he got whispers of understanding from the others, I didn't have to see to feel everyone waiting expectantly for my reply. "it's okay uncle I'm sure grandpa will read it to me." Grandpa nodded his approval at everyone and they all smiled saying how wonderful a grandpa I must have if he would read to such a hated child. I smiled and held the book out for it to be taken from me. It was set among the other presents and then father announced in his happiest voice that it was dancing time. How grateful I was that the first to claim me on the floor was my grandpa himself.

"I know this must be the worst day ever for you but you must understand how they feel." My grandpa pulled me onto the floor and we danced together.

"I can't believe my uncle! I know he bought me a book on purpose. He always tries to ruin my birthday, like its not bad enough that I already get all the hate from the family and he still reviles in my pain." I frown grandpa always listened to my complaints.

"Oh come now dear he isn't all bad he seems to hate everyone." we danced across the floor without notice.

"Of course he is! he;s rotten to the core! Why do you think he only gets better in time for my birthday? or is always the last to do anything with me? Why do you think he buy's me the wrong gifts? At least the rest of them make an effort on my birthday." I vented my anger while we danced seeing as no one care to listen in to anything I ever had to say.

"Dear child of course he would want to come visit you each year, its your birthday. I've already told you that your uncle suffers from short term memory loss, so of course he would forget your blind sometimes." I Couldn't believe my grandpa right now. Never had he ever tried to defend the actions of our family. It was always a nod or a good old fashioned 'of course trinity.' What was with him right now?

"What is with you right now? You never try to defend them to me." I asked him, a little annoyed.

"Now trinity your 16 today and I think it's high time you started acting like it." His voice was cold and we had stopped dancing now. "16 is a big milestone and now it means your a young lady, so I think it's about time you stopped trying to blame everyone else for your problems and took a look at yourself." I dropped my hand from my grandpa's Never before had he been so mean. I was absolutely shocked at him and we had seemed to cause a scene with his harsh words. I did something I had never done before. I turned around and ran out of the hall. Birthday be damned I was genuinely hurt by my grandpa's words. never ever did I think he would say those words. I thought he understood how I felt. I covered my mouth to muffle my sounds of pain as I shed tears for the second time in a row. I bent over and cried in my little corner having retreated up to my room. I cried and cried not even realizing the horrible mistake I had made when I had left that hall. I knew that everyone would go about business as usual but I forgot in my weakness that it was better to be seen then be alone.

"Awwww, Look at the little princess crying over being scolded by her precious grandpa." I froze in fear, his voice sent goosebumps over my skin as I realized my position, I was alone. I was weak and I knew that no one would come looking for my now. My tears had stopped coming now and I was able to get up from my crying position. I stood to face my uncle, I knew how he felt and I knew his intentions were all but pure. I drew up a fighting stance but what chance did I have in winning? I was trapped in a corner and my limbs felt like mush. My head was blurry and I realized once again how dumb I really was. That food had been made by my uncle. I was a complete idiot for eating it but if I had refused everyone would have glared at me.

"Poor weak child." My uncle grabbed my wrist and I pulled against him weakly but when i pulled he only stepped forward pinning me between him and the wall. I whimpered at the fuzziness in my head was getting stronger as I struggled uselessly against his chest, how could he be so strong? How could he overpower me? I knew the drugs helped but he was supposed to be a sick man. I fought him even as he caught my other wrist in his. I was surprised at the strength he used as he forced me around and pressed me against to wall. "Ever since you were little i knew you would turn out just like my beautiful sister. I knew that with our father around I could never get close enough to her to take her but you? Well father hates you for taking away his angel and it was just luck that everyone else hated you too." He laughed as he bound my hand together with rope.

"Oh how I have waited for this day. Waiting for the moment I could get you alone. I saw the chance when they asked me to prepare the food this time. it seemed nobody else cared about you turning 16 in fact i think everyone has been more gloomy than usual." He smiled as his breath spread over my neck. he licked my neck and chuckled, "I really am so grateful that grandpa lost his touch tonight. it really does help my cause." He pulled me from the wall and I stumbled against him, his forceful actions throwing me off in my drugged state. he shoved me off of him and I stumbled forward falling face first onto my bed, He came up behind me and started to feel me up grouping at my chest.

"No...no please." I whimpered in weak protest barely able to talk let alone think. He laughed at my weak protest and removed his hand, I was overcome with relief only to find out he hadn't listened to me as his had found itself at the edge of my dress.

"It's no use little bell. No one will hear you and I have waited years for this night. No way will your silly whimpers stop me from achieving victory tonight." He smirked as his hand slid up my leg pulling my dress up and over my ass. his quick intake of breath was full of sick joy as he gazed at my exposed panties. I whimpered more and tried uselessly to move away from him. His grip on my wrist pained me and I cried out as his nails clawed into my skin and drew blood.

"Don't struggle, it will be better for you if you just try to enjoy it. He grinned as I whined in protest but stopped moving for fear of him hurting me again.

'Oh god! He's really going to rape me!' I thought weakly unable to move my arms in my vulnerable position. My tears came back to me then and I felt his hand slide up my leg again this time though it stopped only when he reached in between my legs. he started rubbing me then his actions sent little waves of feeling through me and I cried harder as the unfamiliar feeling overwhelmed me.

"Well look at this." his voice sounded full of lust only made worse by his already snake like tone. He removed his fingers from my panties and smiled, "My fingers are soaked already, what an eager little slut I have~" He laughed and reached back down this time to remove my panties completely exposing my core to him. The tears came streaming from my cheeks as I tried to cover my exposed backside my breathy whimpers turning into full panic mode. My reaction only seemed to amuse him more as he watched me struggle to move.

"Now now trinity I thought I told you not to move!" His voice sounded angry and his hand came down on my ass and I cried out in shock and pain. How could no one hear this? It only then occurred to me that no one would hear anything over the music in the ballroom even all the way up here you could still hear the faint music. My cruel uncle smiled and waited for me to stop struggling before he once again resumed his torture. His hand no longer slid up my leg and delved straight into my wet pussy sending both shock and the strange feeling from before up my body. I could feel his fingers everywhere as they rubbed at my center. his body pressed close to mine now and his free hand came around to group my breast. My whimpers soon turned to little moans as every nerve in my body was overwhelmed by the feeling of my uncles touch.

"Well well look at how the little bitch cries now. I would even say you're enjoying it." His cruel words washed over me as his hands were removed, my sigh of relief short lived as I heard my uncle removing his pants. The panic going into overdrive, the drugs seemed to be weakening but I was still not able to move any comprehensible thoughts I would have formed gone as panic seized me. Soon enough my uncle once again towered over me except this time it wasn't his hand I felt touch my center it was something big and warm. I cried out in protest as he moved and rubbed his member against my wet core. He laughed and pressed his hands against my shoulders pinning me to the bed and rendering me immobile as he rubbed against me more.

"God this is gonna be wonderful." His voice was horrid and struck fear into me as he rubbed and rubbed he groaned louder and louder, "I cant wait any longer!" He gasped and pushed into me.

"NO!" I screamed as he came inside me, pain overwhelmed me as my virginity was taken. My heart seemed to skip a beat and then. Bump bump My heart exploded into a painful inferno bump bump each heartbeat increasing in pain my blood burned and I cried out. My uncle yelped in shock and pulled away from me in shock like I had burned him too. I screamed and screamed in pain until finally it stopped. I cringed silently on my bed and as i sat there in a ball no longer screaming I felt numb. I heard my uncle get up from where he had fallen and looked over only to feel sudden pain as he slapped me.

"What the hell was that? Huh? You sick freak! I just took your virginity and you repay me by burning me?" God was i so done with his words. he yelled at me as if it was my fault that he had taken my virginity from me. As if it was my fault that he had gotten burned! As if it was a blessing that he even desired me and that I should be grateful or something. His word infuriated me and something inside me just snapped. I blacked out then.

The next morning I woke up to the sun on my face only when I awoke I wasn't in my bed. I wasn't even in my house. After further investigation I realized what had happened. My family was dead. I found the body of what felt like my aunt a little ways away in an area where the ballroom should have been. The inn was gone. And I had been the one to destroy it along with my family inside. I became weak and my knees collapsed under me. I fell down and cried. All I could do was cry. I didn't know it but my life had changed. This time, when I cried my tears were those of black blood.


End file.
